Surferette
by raetaylor
Summary: Mac decides that the team needs a holiday, so he arranges a trip to meet an old friend of his in Bali, Indonesia, a gorgeous island with the most beautiful beaches. Don/OC, Smacked, DL and HawkesAngell
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi every one! So this is Surferette...an old story that I couldn't continue cuz I a sort of writers block...I wrote a bunch of chapters but they didn't sound good. But now I'm back with fresh inspiration so enjoy...

Disclamer: I don't own anything except my OC

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Detective Mac Taylor was exhausted and so was his team. He could see it on their faces as they sat around the large table in the conference room, trying to solve the most recent case. But it was pointless. They had no leads, no suspects, no liable evidence. They hadn't even been able to ID their victim.

Mac sighed and put down the file he was reading, trying to suppress the pounding headache and looked around and his team. Stella and Lindsay sat side by side discussing the evidence. Beside them Dr. Sheldon Hawkes and Jennifer Angell sat, staring blankly the autopsy and evidence reports. At the other side of the room, Don and Danny were laying out possible situations for the victim's murder.

Suddenly Danny yawned loudly, cracking the silence. The detectives burst into laughter. As the laughter died Mac stood up deciding that it was time to break the news, "Guys, I've got a surprise for you...it's nearly Christmas so I figured we need some time away from the lab. I made a few calls and found out that a friend of mine is going to be in Bali. How would you guys like to go to Bali, Indonesia?"

'Wooooooo!' yelled Danny, throwing his fists into the air.

'That's awesome Mac, thank you," said Stella giving him a hug.

"Ooo this is so awesome!!!" asked Lindsay as Don and Angell high-fived each other.

Mac grinned then said, "Now that's out of the way, let's finish this up so I can tell you guys details!"

Several hours later after closing the case at a sudden break through, the team gathered at Sullivan's for a round of pool and more detail about the trip.

"Wait, where the hell is Bali?" said Flack, as Mac told them more about the island.

Hawkes finished setting up his shot and replied over the other's laughter, "It's an island in Indonesia, dumbass!"

"So Mac, this friend of yours, what she like?" questioned Don, setting his cue against the table and picking up his beer again.

"Her mom is Indonesian and he dad is Australian, but she was born and brought up in Jakarta," he replied, taking a swig of his beer.

Don opened his mouth, but Hawkes interrupted him saying, "Jakarta's the capitol of Indonesia, Don"

"Oh" which was followed by laughs.

"Her dad owns a branch of hotels in Bali, she manages one of them, the one we're staying at," Mac said.

"She hot?" asked Danny, receiving a blow on the head from Lindsay.

Mac motioned with a finger, Danny, Hawkes and Don leant in as he said, "Yea" in a low voice out of the reach of the women's ears. They grinned at their boss, for they saw a different side of him. A Holiday Mac.

So the night continued, and soon they trickled out of Sully, all with excitement building at the thought of their long deserving holiday. The girls thinking of sunbathing and massages, while the guys dreamed of swimming and surfing in this undiscovered ocean paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter begins with a bit of DL and a little bit of Smacked later. Don't worry, Flack/OC will come later!!

Disclamer: I don't own anything except m OC

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Lindsay woke the next week with a warm feeling. Part of it was coming from the man still asleep next to her and part of it was the anticipation of the coming holiday. Beside her Danny yawned loudly tightening his grip around her waist.

"Morning," he said gruffly, his voice husky from sleep.

"Morning," she smiled as she slipped out from his grasp. Picking up Danny's shirt from the floor and putting it on, she wandered into his kitchen and turned on the coffee machine.

It was then when she realized that they were supposed to leave tomorrow and she and Danny had yet to pack. Abandoning the coffee, she dashed into Danny's bedroom where he had fallen asleep again, his face buried in the pillow. She climbed on to the bed and ran her hands down his back, and whispered, "Babe wake up,"

He groaned, "5 more minutes,"

"No! We have to pack! Can you believe it!? We leave tomorrow!"

Danny grabbed the pillow putting it over his ears, moaning, "We'll do it later,"

"Daniel Messer, get up now!"

"Or what?"

"Or you will sleep alone in that bed every night for the rest of your life!"

"Alright fine, I'm up," he grumbled, getting out of bed. He felt her hands on his back and quickly spun around pinning her to the bed. His hands slid from her hips to her thighs as he kissed her neck. He heard her gasp and smiled against her skin, "I'll be alone in bed for the rest of my life, eh?"

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

The morning of their departure came quickly and when Mac woke up that morning he found Stella no longer beside him. In their living room, Stella was doing last minute packing.

"Morning Mac, which one?" she asked holding up two pairs of bikinis.

He chuckled, "Morning to you too Stel. I'd say both,"

"So I had a question for you," she said slyly

"Yea?" he answered, as she got off the floor and moved in front of him, one leg twisted around his.

"How much alone time do we get in Bali?"

"Stell..." he murmured, kissing her languidly, "We'll have enough"

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Danny and Lindsay entered JFK and spotted Mac, Stella, Jennifer and Hawkes in the check –in queue. Soon after, Don joined them. As they passed by immigration they chatted excitedly about the trip and what Bali would be like. They boarded the plane, preparing themselves for the 20 hour journey ahead.

The first thing they were hit with, when they exited the Denpasar Airport was the heat of Indonesia. They immediately felt sticky and thirsty and their jackets came off in a flash. The people in the airport were dressed generally in shorts and t-shirts casually strolling about buying drinks and greeting friends.

"Hey Mac, is your friend picking us up?"

"Yea, she's right there," he replied pointing.

"Wow," Don breathed before Mac's friend came running up to them grinning.

"Mac!" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Hope you enjoy, this chapter is quite the same as before. Sorry for the cliff hanger!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola amigos!! So sorry for the delay. I guess I suck at keeping promises. But after this I have exams and then summer break so I'll be updating more!!! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own CSI: NY

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

"_Mac!" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Mac grinned and hugged her back. When he pulled back, Mac took a long look at her and noticed the others doing the same.

Her light brown hair was pulled into a mess ponytail and her face was lit by a bright smile. She was wearing a blue tank top and black denim shorts that revealed long tanned legs. Her arms, still around Mac's neck, had well defined muscles.

"Guys, I'd like to meet Kiara Lewis," Mac said still grinning, "Kiara this is Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Jennifer, Don, and Stella,"

"Hi everyone!" Kiara said, her voice was not accented, but had an Asian edge to it.

Suddenly she gasped, "Stella? Like, the women you told me about, Stella?" she asked Mac, her green eyes glinting.

"Yea," he said, blushing.

"Wow, you're gorgeous. I hope you know what you're getting into by dating Mac," she said, taking Stella by surprise and hugging her.

"Oh I know the risks!" replied Stella cheekily.

As she led the group towards a large black SUV, Don could not take his eyes off of her. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She suddenly turned, and caught his eyes on her. As blue eyes met green, Don felt a spark of electricity travel through his body. She looked away blushing, feeling the blue eyes still on her back.

"So Mac, what kind of trouble have you been getting into these days?" Anna asked as they drove past countless rice fields.

Mac chuckled as he watched the others stare out the window at the beauties of Balinese roads, "Nothing much, just the usual, what about you kiddo, you still teaching?"

"Yeah, but..."she trailed off and frustration danced across her features.

"What?" asked Mac, the concern obvious in his voice.

"I'm bored," she said bluntly, "I mean I love teaching, but doing something else would be amazing,"

"Something else?" by now, everyone was listening to their conversation.

"I got a job offer in New York to start as a surgical intern,"

"Wow, that's amazing! You should take it," Mac said.

"I can't...Dad...he wouldn't let me. I mean he doesn't even know that I sent my resume there..."

"Wait, you have a meds degree?" interrupted Sheldon.

"Yea, I teach medicine at a university in Jakarta. I only come to Bali during the weekends to visit my brother." Kiara replied as they pulled into the hotel. She watched as everyone's jaws dropped open at the elegant entrance and fountain. The lobby was fenced with a narrow canal that was filled with fish and floating lilies. Two women stood at either side of the entrance wearing sarongs and holding flower necklaces. Light Balinese music wafted from the lobby accompanied by a light breeze. Everyone was led wide-eyed into the lobby. The center was a waiting area with beautiful sofas smelled like jasmines and had welcome drinks already placed on the mahogany coffee tables. The wall next to the entrance was the reception. A long marble counter with several people attending guests. The side next to this was similar to the entrance only it had a path that lead to the restaurant, spa, pool and beach. On the back wall were several elevators that lead to different buildings.

Kiara left them in the waiting area and went to the reception. When she left, the others stared at the smirking Mac. "We get to stay here for a week?" Stella's voice was barely over a whisper. When Mac nodded, she and Lindsay shrieked and began dancing while the boys grinned.

Kiara soon returned with a man who looked 30. His body was well toned and his eyes matched Kiara's. "Guys," she said, "this is my older brother, Patrick, the manager of this hotel,"

"Welcome aboard, mates," he grinned, his voice clung to a thick Australian accent unlike Kiara's, "hope you have a pleasant stay," He turned to Kiara, "You want rooms, or the cottage?"

"We'll take the cottage," Kiara replied, "Thanks," She pressed a quick kiss to Patrick cheek before gesturing to the other to follow her. "Ask Pak Suri to bring the luggage, yea?" she yelled to Patrick.

"Righty-O!" replied Patrick before heading toward the concierge desk.

Kiara rolled her eyes at her brother's vocabulary, as she led them onto the path. However instead of following the path further, she led them of track until a cottage came to sight. Kiara climbed the steps before putting a key into the key-hole. She entered saying, "It's a bit shabby but..."

As the others entered the cottage, their jaws dropped for the third time that day.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

I know it's kinda boring but it's leading somewhere so stay tuned!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For your info, just imagine the Hawkes and Jess are going out but they are a new couple hence Hawkes's hesitation

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY...sigh

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_As the others entered the cottage, their jaws dropped for the third time that day._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Kiara grinned as she saw the look on the team's faces.

The entrance of the cottage led to a small clearing in the middle of the cottage that was open aired. On either side of the door were two separate rooms with king size beds, elegant curtains. The room were decorated with Balinese flowers and crystal ornaments. Where the clearing ended, a cover area started. It was fully equipped, with a dining table, a refrigerator, a kitchenette, and several couches. In opposite corners of the living area where two more room similar to the others with their own porches and glass sliding doors.

"So pick your rooms and..." Before Kiara could finish, Lindsay had grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him to one of the rooms. Stella and Mac had disappeared into another. Shyly Hawkes held out his hand to Angell who accepted it, and together claimed the third room.

Don froze when he realized that it left him and Kiara with the last room.

Kiara saw his face and quickly said, "Hey, if you don't wanna share the room I can go-"

"No!" Don interrupted her, "its fine," She blushed as their eyes meet again and he gestured for her to enter the room first.

When everyone had settled in and Pak Suri had brought the luggage, the team gathered in the living area of the cottage to hear what Kiara had planned for them that evening.

"I was thinking we could go down to the beach or the pool and then have dinner at this amazing restaurant called Satay Tomang,"

"That sounds fantastic!" Lindsay squealed jumping up and down.

Danny rolled his eyes at her then asked, "Is it true that Indonesian people eat live worms?"

The team burst out laughing at the horrified expression on Kiara's face. "Eww no! That's sick and wrong!"

"Why? Its just protein," Lindsay commented and then giggled at the look she got from Kiara.

Mac, taking on his usual authoritative voice, said, "Let's go get change and then head out,"

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don, who had changed in the bathroom first and was wearing flip flops and board shorts, watched Kiara as she moved around the room clad in shorts and a halter style bikini top which showed off her sexy muscular physique.

Kiara watched Don's eyes follow her body and blushed, "Like something you see Detective?"

He grinned back and replied just as cheekily, "Maybe..." before walking out.

They headed out to the hotel's pool and to their luck it was nearly empty. Kiara and Lindsay strolled toward the bubbling Jacuzzi, deep in conversation, and eased themselves into the relaxing water while Jess, Hawkes, Don, and Danny grabbed a volleyball and began playing at the net set up inside the pool. Mac and Stella however set off to the beach.

Mac and Stella walked hand in hand on the beach, the water lapping at their feet. Mac smirked as he watched Stella smile at the beautiful beach.

"It's beautiful," she remarked.

"Yea," he replied, "Like you," she blushed but he could tell that something was bothering her. He stopped catching her off guard. She turned and peered at his baby blues and sighed, knowing that he could sense her unease.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I just– Kiara– did you–" Stella stopped and took a breath, "Is there something between you guys? I mean more than friendship?"

She carefully watched as a look of realization crossed his face. Then his expression changed to incredulity, "That's what's bothering you? Of course not babe! Kiara and I have been friends for a long time. Just friends."

Stella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and then mumbled, "I'm sorry, I just felt weird that she was so close to you,"

He stepped back, "Kiara is my friend and nothing can change that. If you think I would give her up for–"

"No! I don't want you to give her up for me. I get that you guys are close and...it doesn't bother me anymore because I know now that its just friendship," she replied slowly.

He smiled before putting a hand behind her head, pulling her face to his, and meeting her lips with his. He felt her arms move around his neck and felt his chest relax. He knew that what he had with Stella was something he would never give up.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

I could resist with the Smacked fluff at the end. I just did my Spanish exam and it went well so I thought I would treat myself and post a chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hola amigos!! I just finished my Science Exam...It was okay....here's the latest

Disclamer: I don't own CSI:NY...

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_He knew that what he had with Stella was something he would never give up._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don, Danny, Mac, and Sheldon watched as Kiara, who was stretched out on a surfboard, expertly paddled out towards a wave and pulled herself to her feet before riding out the wave almost professionally.

This morning after breakfast, Kiara had promised them a fun day and had told them to get dressed in swim wear. Don had pulled on his swim trunks and exited their bathroom to find Kiara dressed in a one piece swimsuit with board shorts and realized they were in for a day of surfing.

"Damn she's good," commented Danny as they watched her emerge from the other end of the wave.

"She is indeed," said an unknown voice behind them. They turned to see a tall well built man dressed in board shorts and flip flops carrying a beautifully crafted and new-looking surf board.

"I'm Michael, Echo Beach's best surfboard repair man," he grinned an extremely attractive grin that had Jess, Lindsay, and Stella off of their beach towels and joining the boys.

When introductions had been made, Michael left the board he had been holding and walked out a few meters into the water to take Kiara's board from her as she swam back to shore. As she approached him, her eyes brightened and she leaned over to give him a hug. As Don watched them he felt a twinge of jealousy. Danny noticed his best friend stare at Kiara and Michael as they walked back to shore in the shallow water, and exchanged glances with the others.

Kiara gasped suddenly and ran out onto the sand and picked up the board that Michael had brought with him. "Oh my god, Mike you finished it!"

"Yea, I saw you out in the water and thought I should return it,"

"Its beautiful, thank you!" she gave him another hug and Don felt that familiar twinge at the pit of his stomach. "So guys I talked Michael into helping me teach you guys to surf,"

"Cool when do we start?!"

Lindsay laid back down on her beach towel and soaked up some sun, enjoying the beach. Kiara and Michael took on the task to teach Danny and Don to surf, while Hawkes, Stella and Mac rented snorkel gear and swam off to a secluded spot with beautiful coral.

An hour later Danny and Don were exhausted and went to sit with Lindsay who was now rubbing more sun screen on Danny's back. Kiara whistled as she saw a rather large wave approaching. "Damn, that's a huge one,"

"Bet you 50 thousand that I can catch it perfectly," Michael grinned.

Kiara snorted, "Bet you 50 that you'll fall off before you get on,"

"It's a deal," Grabbing his surfboard, he began pedaling out toward the rapidly approaching wave. But before he could pull himself to his feet, the wave crashed above his head knocking him off his board.

Kiara giggled, "I just won 50 thousand rups, awesome!" She turned to get her board but noticed something that made her stop. Michael's board was floating a little away from the shore broken in two pieces. His fist was just visible far out at sea waving furiously in the air.

Before, Danny, Lindsay, or Don registered the help sign in their minds, Kiara had dashed out into the water and was swimming towards Michael. Danny reacted quicker than the others and leapt into the waves after her. However Don jumped up and ran towards the lifeguard's chair.

The lifeguard, jumped off his high chair, and exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"Michael's drowning," Don yelled as they raced back towards Lindsay, hoping that the lifeguard knew who he was talking about.

Apparently he did, because he leapt into the water with no hesitation and began swimming towards Kiara and Danny who were hauling an unconscious Michael on their shoulders. He reached their side in minutes and helped them pull his limp body onto the sand.

Kiara pulled Michael neck back and put her ear to his mouth while the lifeguard checked his body to see if there were any injuries. Danny stepped back and watched, stunned, as the two tried to revive Michael, looking calm and confident. Kiara put her mouth to Michael's and began rescue breathing. Suddenly he coughed and sputtered. The lifeguard quickly helped him into a sitting position and rubbed his back as Michael vomited water.

"I guess I owe you 50 thou huh?" Michael's raspy voice broke the silence. Kiara let out a shaky breath and the lifeguard smiled.

"Good to see you're alright Mike," the lifeguard said, "That was stupid and irresponsible! Come on let's get you to the medical station,"

The team watched as Mike was lead away. Don noticed Kiara shivering and grabbed a towel and draped it over her shoulders. She leant against him breathing heavily.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Hope you like it. Please review!! I already wrote the next chapter but I'll post it after my last exam tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Exams are over and summer has started so I can finally think about this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own CSI: NY**

**Enjoy!**

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_She leant against him breathing heavily._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Kiara woke screaming. Tear were cascading down her face and her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. She tried her best to get yesterday's events out of her mind but did not succeed.

"Kiara, you okay?" Don's voice was still lanced with sleep but there was obvious concern.

"I-I keep remembering-" she broke off into a sob as the memories hit her again. She felt stupid for humiliating herself in front of the detective but the thoughts of Michael flooded her mind washed away the humiliation as she cried for the almost lost life of her best friend.

Don appeared at the foot of the bed and climbed on, taking her into his arms without hesitation. Stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort. She cried softly into his chest, his wife beater quickly became wet. When her sobs finally subsided, Don looked down to find that she had cried herself to sleep. He smiled at her beautiful sleeping form, and slid the cover of her bed over them. He listened to her breath against him but quickly let sleep overcome him.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

When Kiara woke the next morning, she was momentarily confused about her surroundings. Then she realized that her head was cushioned against Don's chest and that his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. As she stirred, Don tightened his grip and groaned as the bright light from the window. He buried his head deeper in her hair. The two of them were squashed on Kiara single bed yet she had never been more comfortable.

Kiara could hear the others moving outside and knew that they were ready for breakfast. She slipped out of his grasp, straightened her tank top, and headed outside to see the other dressed.

"We're gonna head out for breakfast, you interested?" asked Mac as he saw her approach.

"Um, you guys go ahead, Don and I'll meet you later. He's still sleeping," she replied.

"Okay," was Mac's simple answer. Noticing her unusual quietness, he walked over and gave her a hug. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of her friend's arm wrapped around her. She could feel herself calm.

"Thanks," she whispered as he pulled away. He smiled in return and the other said quick good mornings before heading out.

Kiara turned and headed back to the cottage to find Don still on her bed sleeping. She shook her head before walking over and nudging his shoulder. "Don, wake up, the other already left,"

To her utmost surprise he leaned forward and grabbed her upper arm and dragged her down onto the bed next to him. She lost her footing due to his firm grip and ended up toppling over and colliding with his chest. He opened his eyes and chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" but trailed off when he realized that she was lying directly on top of him, her face inches from his. He could smell her floral shampoo and before he knew it, she leaned forward.

Kiara's lips crashed into Don's and suddenly she couldn't form a complete thought. His hands tangled in her hair as hers slid around his neck. She felt him nip at her lower lip and without thinking allowed her lips to part. His tongue slid into her mouth suddenly, all she could feel were his hands, and his tongue, as her brain turned to mush at the taste of him He suddenly flipped them over, not breaking the kiss, so that his body covered hers. His hands slid down her body and stopped at her hips. He pulled away when oxygen became necessary. She sat up as he leaned back, both breathing hard.

"Wow…" he mumbled.

Kiara was obviously not thinking that way he was, because the moment he spoke, she leapt up and dashed out the room leaving him flushed and confused.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don't kill me!! I'll update soon...hopefully


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hola amigos! Here is my latest addition!

Disclaimer: *Snorts* I don't own CSI: NY

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_Kiara was obviously not thinking that way he was, because the moment he spoke, she leapt up and dashed out the room leaving him flushed and confused._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Stella leaned over and stole a sausage off of Mac's plate. He narrowed his eyes mockingly before grabbing a piece of his toast and throwing it at her. She ducked, and then giggled when she saw it hit Danny's head.

Danny turned away from his conversation with Sheldon and asked, "Who threw that?"

Stella quickly pointed at Mac who glared at her. When he looked up to face Danny, he found a splash of water blurring his vision. Spitting out the water that had gotten into his mouth he grabbed the first thing he saw, his glass of juice, and flung it at Danny's direction. Lindsay squealed as juice hit her and Danny, who she was sitting next to. Furious, she flung her cereal at Mac but missed, spilling it all over Jess's lap.

"You did not just do that!" cried Jess seizing her glass and hurling its contents at Lindsay, drenching pretty much the whole team. They looked at each other and burst into laughter, not caring that most of the people in the restaurant were now staring at them.

When the laughter died down, Mac saw Kiara coming towards them. She had that look on her face. The look that told him that something was up. Something that he knew was not about yesterday's event. She met his eyes and she knew in an instant that he knew there was something wrong.

She approached the team who were now wiping themselves of from their mini food fight.

"I'm fine," she said firmly to Mac who had opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. She turned to the team and said brightly, "Yesterday we got to hang out at the beach, so today I thought you guys might like to see a more cultural side of Indonesia."

Hawkes leapt at the idea, "That's going to be so cool!" but the others looked skeptical.

"Did I mention the most awesome shopping experience?" said Kiara smiling.

"I'm in!" stated Stella.

"Me too," said Lindsay and Jess in unison. The men shook their heads at the women only to be chastised by more water heading in their directions.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

The team headed back to the cottage to get dressed for the day. Kiara holding a plate of breakfast for Don, who hadn't showed. She entered their room to find him showered and dressed, running his hands through his hair. They stared at each other, encased in an awkward silence before she remembered the plate of food.

"I, um, brought you some breakfast," she offered the plate to him.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the plate and settling in a chair to eat. He watched as she grabbed her clothes and toiletries and headed to their bathroom to get showered and dressed. He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering this morning and how amazing her lips felt against his.

"I'm going to head down to the reception and book a car, can you tell the others to meet me at the lobby?" her voice breaking his day dream.

"Yea sure," he said as she briskly left the room.

Kiara walked back from their cottage towards the reception but stopped when she saw Michael walking along the beach. She turned and quickly ran towards him and called out his name. He turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," she replied, "How are ya feelin'?

"I'm fine," he said firmly, "Listen, I, uh, wanted to thank you for saving my life,"

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "Your welcome,"

"What's up? You look….upset," he asked as they began to walk.

"I kissed Don," she watched his head shoot up at her words. Then she saw a grin split across his face.

"Oooo Kiara and the big bad detective," he said teasingly.

"Shut up Michael, this isn't funny! You didn't let me finish! I kissed him and ran away,"

"Why'd you do that?! You obviously like him! And after Jeff maybe it's time to move on…"

"Michael you don't understand! It's like Jeff all over again!"

"What?" Michael replied, confused. She began to stalk away, "Wait, wait, I want to help! Please just explain it to me,"

She took a deep breath, "The first time that Jeff slept with me, he left the next morning. Apparently he was moving to California and forgot to tell me. I found that out a month later when he emailed me. And Don…is going to be leaving in 3 days. I can't do it again! Start something and then let him leave,"

"Listen, I know it's hard but you need to tell him this, so that he doesn't get the wrong idea,"

"Yea, your right. Thanks for the advice," she sighed.

"You're welcome. I gotta go, I'm supposed to open the shop today," he said. Kissing her temple he walked off towards the reception.

She sighed toeing at the wet sand.

"Kiara!" She looked up to find a certain blue eyed detective coming towards her.

"Hey," she said with a half smile.

"I get it," he muttered coldly.

"What?"

"The reason you ran way after you kissed me was because you have a thing with Mr. Drowner!"

"No Don! Of course not!"

"Look I'm not stupid! I saw you with him like 2 seconds ago,"

"I don't have a thing with him okay? We are just friends. He was telling me….he was telling me to tell you why I ran away,"

"Okay, enlighten me!" his voice was still cold.

"You know what forget it," she replied walking away.

"Wait Kiara," he grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap,"

"I slept with a guy a long time ago and he left to California the next day. He emailed me a month later telling me he had moved there and forgot to tell me," she said. He said nothing but continued listening. "Don, you are going to leave in 3 days. I can't start something than let you leave,"

His expression softened, "You should have told me earlier,"

"I know, I just couldn't," she sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bailed on you like that,"

"Hey, its okay, I understand," he said softly. They stood together for a very long before she saw the team heading towards the lobby.

"We should go," she said. He nodded and followed after her.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don't worry! They will end up together!! Well duh..its a Don/OC story


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hola amigos! I'm back! Sorry for the gap in updating!

Here's my latest.

Disclaimer: *snorts louder* I don't own CSI: NY

Oh and Kuta is a real place in Bali (it's awesome)

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

"_We should go," she said. He nodded and followed after her._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Mac frowned as Kiara informed them that she had some business to do and that they should spend the day at Kuta without her. Her face was set in a determined mask and he knew in an instant that she was going to do something stupid today. She handed him a list of shopping hot spots in Kuta and smiled.

"Kiara, be careful" Mac said.

"I'll be fine. He's changed," she said carefully knowing the team was listening to their conversation.

The scowl did not leave Mac's face as he watched her take a deep breath and walk towards the reception.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Sheldon turned when he felt Jess nudge him and say, "Wow! Look at that!"

They were in Kuta, in a big outdoor market enjoying the sun and shopping. When they had arrived Mac and Stella had disappeared to find a traditional painting for their living room while Lindsay, Don, and Danny had found Baskin Robbins.

Hawkes stared at the sculpture Jess was pointing at, trying to figure out what the heck it was. Finally he said, "What the hell is it?"

Jess smacked his chest, "It's a bird Shel!"

"Oh I think its ugly," he said matter-o-factly.

"Yea? Well I think it's beautiful," she retorted entering the store.

"I think you're beautiful," he grinned as he saw her cheeks turn red at his words.

"Are you flirting with me Doctor?"

"Maybe," his grin grew before he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

The pulled apart when the sales women cleared her throat. They blushed and proceeded to ask her the price of the sculpture.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

"I like this one," Stella said pointing at a beautiful painting of a blue sunset.

"Mmhm," replied Mac. Stella turned to face him and found the frown still set on his face.

"Mac what's wrong?"

"Nothing I-I'm just worried about Kiara,"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling like she's gonna to do something idiotic,"

"How 'bout we get this one and go find the others, see if their done?"

"Yea, thanks," he smiled gesturing at the painting Stella had acknowledged earlier, "and I like this one too,"

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Kiara quietly entered her father's office, and saw his back turned. He was on the phone, his voice was urgent and deep as he argued with the person. She took a seat in one of the lather chairs, waiting patiently until she finally heard him end his conversation. He was a tall man, his broad and well-defined muscles showed through the thin white shirt he was wearing.

He turned and Kiara stood up plastering a bright smile to her face, "Hi daddy,"

His face hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. Same dark eyes, same close cropped hair, same hard set jaws, and same thin lips. He managed a cruel smile before saying, "What do you want?"

"Um, well actually there was something important I wanted to tell you,"

He looked down at his watch and said, "Well I have to be at a meeting with the hotel's advisors in 20 minutes so can we walk and talk?" Without bothering to wait for her answer he strode forward, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door.

Kiara sighed, and then turned of the AC and lights before walking after him.

"So what were you saying?" he asked as they walked briskly towards the reception.

"Dad, I got a job offer in New York, as a surgical intern and," she paused, carefully watching his face, "I really want to go,"

His reaction was the last one she wanted but the first that she expected. He stopped in his tracks and growled, "YOU APPLIED FOR A JOB IN NEW YORK?!"

Kiara looked around helplessly hoping to find someone, but it was too late. The back of her father's hand collided with her face. She bit back a scream as she tumbled backwards, her face stinging.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

**  
**The team walked into the hotel lobby. Mac, Don, Danny, and Sheldon's arms full of the girls' shopping bags.

Danny groaned, "How much crap did you guys freakin' buy!?"

The girls giggled as Jess replied, "We bought as much crap as we wanted to, so can it Messer!"

Danny opened his mouth to say more but decided against it when he saw Jess's face growing into a scowl. The team laughed as he quickly moved away from her.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the lobby. The team exchanged glances before rushing down the path that lead to the hotel. As the turned the corner they were hit with a horrible sight. Kiara was on the ground tears streaming down her face and a bruise already forming on her face. A tall muscular man stood above her. In his hand was a gun which was trained at her head.

They stood frozen as his finger tightened around the trigger.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

*Grins evilly* Sorry for the cliff hanger!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hola amigos! I hope I haven't bored anyone away and that there are still readers waiting for this chapter. Here's my latest:

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI:NY I would have done everything on my 'to do before I die' list

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_They stood frozen as the man's fingers tightened around the trigger._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

"Lewis!" Mac barked.  
The man turned around and Don's jaw dropped. The striking similarity between the man and Kiara could only mean that he was her father. Why would her own father try to kill her? Don could see his shock mirrored in the other's faces. Everyone but Mac.

"Taylor! How very nice to see you," Lewis sneered turning back to Kiara, "If you would excuse me, I have some business to attend to,"

Don dashed forward, wrapping a strong arm around Kiara's waist. He pulled her to her feet and away from her father, quickly stepping in front of her.

Lewis sneered again and said, "You're lucky, Kiara, that your detective friends are here to save you. You are not going anywhere, here me?"

He straightened his coat and walked past Don. Don growled and stepped forward but stopped when he felt Kiara's trembling hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her shaking, more tears rolling down her face. Without a moment's hesitation he took her into his arms allowing her to cry into his chest, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Kiara winced as Hawkes pressed the ice against her face. Mac had not said a word since they had helped her back to the cottage. They were now sitting in Don and Kiara's room. Lighting struck as it began to poor for the first time in Bali during the long hot July month.

"You lied to me," Mac finally said.  
"Mac, I had to!" Kiara protested.  
"NO you didn't!" he yelled walking over and grabbing her forearm.

"Yes I did. If I had told you, you would have never let me go and see him,"

"Because I would have known something like this would have happened!"

"Mac I'm sorry but I had to try to get out of this damn place!" She yelled back, pulling her arm out of his grasp and walking over to the doors, staring at the rain drops streaking across the glass.

"Just come back with us, forget your father," Mac offered gently knowing how upset she was.

"No I can't Mac! If I leave he'll-he'll murder me and you know it," Kiara cried.

"Kiara-"

"No! I'm staying here." She said determinedly walking out into the rain.

"Mac, wanna fill us in?" asked Danny.

Mac sighed and sat on the edge of the bed running his hands over his face. "Kiara's father is abusive. He used to abuse Patrick and Kiara since they were kids. He killed Kiara's mother and just recently got released from prison. When Patrick started working for him, he was spared but Kiara refused to go into the hotel business so she, unfortunately, wasn't. That's why she moved to Jakarta. She told me this morning that 'he had changed' before she went to see him, but she lied to me,"

He sighed again, "I wish I could have prevented this. I really do."

"It's not your fault Mac, and there was no way you could have prevented this and you know it," Stella said soothingly placing a hand on his cheek.

Suddenly he stood up and said to Don, "I, uh, don't want her to be alone right now,"

Don nodded and quickly walked out into the rain after Kiara. He found her standing in the middle of their cottage, the rain pouring hard down on her. He took a moment to admire the view in front of him: Her jeans and t-shirt were soaked and clung to her body outlining all her curves. Her dark wet hair fell in waves to her shoulder. She had her face raised to the sky and her eyes were shut. She was tragically beautiful and all Don wanted to do was touch her.

Instead he stepped forward and said, "You are beautiful,"

She blushed and opened her eyes, "Thanks, I don't really feel beautiful though," Then she snorted, "In fact I feel like an idiot,"

"You were trying your best to get out of here, despite lying to Mac, I think that it was brave not idiotic,"

"I nearly got myself killed," she sighed, "By the way, thanks for, um, saving me, I, uh, appreciate it,"

He smiled and reached over, taking her cold hand into his bigger and warmer one, "You're welcome,"

"What do I do Don? There is no way my dad is going to let me leave and I'm tempted to take up on Mac's offer but…"

"But?"

"I'll never be able to come back. I can't leave knowing I can't ever come back. Indonesia is my home. Everything I care about is here. Patrick, Michael, my friends, my mother's grave," her voice broke.

His heart reached out to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist trying to provide support.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Hope you liked it :D :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the gap in updates but this chapter took forever to write cuz I kept rewriting it and it didn't feel right to me. So here's the version that I like the best and I hope you do too :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY only Kiara :)

Btw Kijang is a popular car company in Indonesia :D

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

_His heart reached out to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist trying to provide support._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

When Kiara and Don returned to their room, where the others were waiting, Kiara was both drenched and tired but she had made her decision. Mac stood up when he saw them and without hesitation pulled her in for a hug. She sighed into his embrace but pulled back soon after.

"I'm sorry I lied, Mac, but I had to and you have to understand that. If I leave with you tomorrow, I might never be able to come back because of my father..." she trailed of.

Mac shook his head, "I'm not leaving you here,"

"You are going to have to, 'cause I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly.

Mac, knowing that arguing with Kiara was pointless, stood up and sighed before walking out the door. Stella followed him quickly, knowing how frustrated he must be.

Danny walked up to Kiara, pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "Just be careful okay?"

Lindsay gave her hug too before the two of them left. Jess also gave Kiara a hug and Hawkes quickly checked the bruise on her face before giving her a hug too. The two left hand in hand leaving Don and Kiara alone.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Stella quickly entered their room after Mac and wordlessly enveloped him into a hug. She felt him relax slightly and press a kiss to her neck.

"I'm sorry," Mac said after pulling away.

"For what, Mac?" Stella asked.

Mac sighed and sat at the edge of their bed. He rubbed the back of his neck before taking Stella's hand into his own. He looked up and said, "I promised that we would get to spend time together on this vacation. We barely got any time to ourselves. I was just so caught up with Kiara's problem that I forgot about the fact that this is our vacation and that I promised you time to relax together," he confessed, emphasizing the word 'together' as he continued to stare at their entwined fingers.

Stella moved forward and sat down beside him. She put her hands on either side of his face and forced his head up so that they were looking directly at each other. "I have to admit, I miss you, but it's okay sweetheart. You were trying to help a friend. Kiara needed your help. Although I didn't get to spend as much time with you as I wanted, I don't care, 'cause all that's important to me is that I love you and you love me. No matter what, we're in this together okay?"

Mac's frustrated face cracked into a smile, he chuckled, "You are the most amazing women on this planet, you know that?"

Stella grinned. "Yea, I know," she said laughingly. However, her laugh was cut off by Mac's lips on hers. She felt the mattress of the bed against her back as Mac continued to kiss her, his hands travelling down her body. Stella felt her lose herself in his touches once again.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Kiara sighed into Mac's embrace for, what felt like, the last time. When he pulled away he leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead, "Be careful,"

She smiled back at him and replied, "I'll be fine, Mac," Hugs were then shared as each of the team said good-bye to their host for the past week. When Don's turn came to say goodbye, he stepped forward and looked Kiara into the eyes, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled back she stared at him stunned.

"Thanks for the brilliant week,"

Finding her voice, she replied, "You're welcome," She watched him pick up his bag and walk into the airport along with the others.

Sighing she turned around and got into her Kijang, closed her eyes and left the airport trying to forget the events of the week.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don rolled over in bed and groaned as he heard the door bell ring. He reached over and grabbed the clock off his night stand. He peered at the bright red numbers and then groaned again when he saw that it was about 3 o'clock in the morning. Scrambling out of bed, he made his way through his apartment to the front door. Without bothering to check who it was he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"It freakin' 2 in the morning, you better have a good reason-" Don stopped when he saw the woman standing at his door. She looked just as beautiful as ever, except now wrist was bandaged and large bruises adorned her face and neck.

Her face cracked into a smile before she said, "Hi Don,"

Stunned at her appearance, he replied, "Hey. What are you doing in New York?"

"Can I come in?" she asked. Don mentally slapped himself as he moved aside to let her in.

He led her to his living room where she sunk down into his arm chair. He quickly sat down on his coffee table in front of her. For the first time he noticed the bag that slung from her shoulder.

"You ran away," he stated more than asked.

"I had to. I thought maybe my dad would get better over the years but I-" she took a shaky breath, and he could tell she was willing herself not to break, "I was wrong. It was worse. He abused me more frequently and I-I just couldn't take it. So I caught the next flight here. I would have gone to Mac's but he would have been so mad, and so I came here. I'm sorry that I woke you but-"

"Kiara," Don interrupted her rambling and moved forward pulling her into his arms as she began to cry. They sat in the arm chair, Kiara face buried in Don's shoulder as he stroked her hair, for hours as she finally let go of all of the stress of the last couple of days.

When her sobs quieted, he tightened his hold of her and gently lifted her into his arms. Carrying her to his guest bedroom, he pulled off her shoes and laid her under the cover. He felt terrible for her, that she had to endure this, but at the same time marveled at her bravery.

He returned to his own room and tried to sleep but sleep refused to come. He had lain awake for about an hour before he heard a knock on his door. He pushed himself off the bed and pulled open the door to find Kiara standing there. Her mascara was now smudged, as tear ran down her beautiful face.

He leaned over and wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs and gently asked, 'What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I can't-I can't be alone,"

He nodded, then reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him into his room and onto his bed. He smiled as he felt her curl up beside him and slid an arm protectively around her waist hoping he could provide some comfort. She fell asleep almost immediately and he lay contentedly, watching her sleep until sleep over came him as well.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Like it? Hate it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hola amigos! So it's time for Mac to find out that Kiara is in New York. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY blah blah blah

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**

_She fell asleep almost immediately and he lay contentedly, watching her sleep until sleep over came him as well._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**

When Kiara woke the next morning, she found herself tightly wrapped in Don's arms. He looked as handsome as ever despite the fact that he was fast asleep, his mouth was slightly open and he was drooling. She reached out and gently wiped the saliva off his chin and grinned as he pulled her closer in his sleep. Snuggling against him, she closed her eyes contentedly.

"Morning," he said, his voice laced with sleep.

"Morning, " she whispered back. She smiled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Good," she replied, "Listen, Don, I really appreciate you letting me crash here for the night,"

"You're welcome," Don answered, "And you can stay here as long as you want,"

"Don I should probably find my own place,"

"No," he said quickly, "Really, I wouldn't mind the company,"

She bit her lip, then replied, "Thanks,"

He smiled as he got up and stretched. She watched admiringly as the muscles on his naked torso flexed when he raised his arms above his head.

"Like something you see?" Don asked and then grinned when he saw Kiara blush.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**

Mac surveyed the scene in front of him. The man, who was lying on his back in the middle of the house that Mac was standing in, had no eyeballs. Danny was crouched several feet away from the body collecting a sample of what looked like blood. Hawkes was processing the body while Stella was taking prints from a glass door that lead to John Doe's patio.

"What do we have?" he asked setting his kit down and walking over to Stella.

"Marcus Anthony, age 43," Stella described, "Looks like Anthony knew the killer because there are no signs of breaking and entering. It's not a robbery because Hawkes found his wallet filled with $ 500 in cash,"

"COD?" Mac asked Hawkes.

"Looks like blunt force trauma but Sid'll have to confirm. Liver temperature suggest that TOD was about 3 hours ago,"

"Only 3? Wow, who called it in?"

"Anonymous caller to the precinct tip line,"

"That's brilliant," Mac snorted, and the team laughed at their boss's sarcasm.

Suddenly Mac's smile faded, "Do you hear that?" Through the deadly silence, the sound of talking was evident. Mac reached to his side and extracted his weapon from the holster and nodded at the others who also quickly pulled out their service weapons. But before they could move, a man burst from the hallway of the house and leapt head first at Mac. Caught by surprise, Mac and the perp crashed through the glass door. As soon as Mac's back touched the ground, the perp shot out of the patio and into the street.

Danny and Hawkes didn't hesitate as they both ran pass Mac, in pursuit of the limping perp. Stella quickly rushed to Mac's side.

"Mac! You okay?" she asked worriedly.

Mac groaned as he sat up, "Yea I'm fine," then winced when he felt Stella's hand close around his wrist and a shooting pain through his arm. He glanced down to find a glass shard almost 6 inches wide stuck vertically in his arm.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**

"Kiara, will you take this one?" Dr. Miles asked, handing a file to her as they walked through the ER at Manhattan General Hospital.

"Sure," Kiara replied brightly, taking the file from her boss and heading towards the Trauma room indicate on the file. She opened the door to Trauma 112 to find the one person she was hoping to avoid. Mac sat on the bed, with a 6 inch glass shard stuck in his arm. His eyes were squeezed shut and Stella was sitting beside him, while a nurse carefully wiped the oozing blood.

"Kiara?" Stella gasped. At her words, Mac's eyes snapped open to find Kiara standing in front of him with blue scrubs and a white surgeon's coat.

Thankfully the nurse said something before Mac could, "Dr. Lewis, this is Det. Mac Taylor, age 38, the glass shard doesn't looks deep,"

"Thanks Olivia,"

"Sure," replied the nurse with a smile before exiting the room.

"What the hell are you doing in New York?" Mac yelled, sitting up violently.

"Mac, stop moving," Kiara ordered. She snapped on the latex gloves and took a better look at the glass protruding from his arm.

He snatched his arm away then winced before asking again, "What the hell are you doing in New York?"

Kiara sighed knowing that Don would tell him later anyways, "I ran away Mac, because I couldn't handle it any more. It was just getting too much so I came here,"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were here?? Where are you living?? How are you?" Kiara rolled her eyes as Mac bombarded her with questions.

"Stop freakin' out Mac! I'm fine and I'm staying with Don until I can afford my own place. The reason I didn't tell you is because I know you would freak out!" she answered, reaching out and pulling his arm back into her line of vision. She carefully pulled out the piece of glass, cleaned the wound and then applied some antiseptic ointment before swiftly stitching it up and covering the wound with a white bandage.

"All done," she said with a smile.

He pulled down his torn sleeve and said softly, "You should have told me,"

"I know, I just didn't want to freak you out, Mac. I'm sorry."

"What's happening to you Kiara? First you lie to me about your father and now you don't tell me that you ran away and came to New York??"

"Mac, how many times do I have to apologize to you?"

"This isn't about apologizing to me this is about you…" Mac trailed off.

"What is this about Mac?"

Mac sighed then said, "I feel like I don't know you anymore. I feel like you're drifting away from me,"

"Mac, you are my best friend and no matter what I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life," she said smiling.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Just remember that you can tell me anything okay?"

"Thanks Mac," she threw away the blood covered gloves then gave him a hug.

"No thank you," he replied indicating the arm and then giving her another hug.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**

I promise that next chapter will be more Don/Kiara :)

However I will only update if you guys review and give me ideas!!!! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Finally handed in my health project so I can write now!! Yay!!!

Here's the latest addition to Surferette:

Disclaimer: blah blah blah

Btw: The trick that Danny plays on Don has happened to me before (that's where I got the idea)

Thanks to IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem and BlueEyedAuthor for the ideas :D

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

"_Mac, you are my best friend and no matter what I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life," she said smiling._

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Danny Messer walked into the precinct to find his best friend asleep on his desk. Grinning mischievously, he walked over and picked up a binder off Flack's desk. He held it over Don's head then yelled, "Yo Flack!!"

Don's head shot up, hitting the binder with a loud bang. He cursed then snatched the binder from Danny. "What'd ya want?" he snarled, rubbing his head.

"Just wanted to tell you that we finally got a lead on the Grayson case. The hair on Carl Grayson's body was a match to his secretary, Anna Mathews," he smirked heading towards the door.

Don picked up his coat then followed Danny, scowling.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don closed the door of the interrogation room with a satisfied smile. The secretary had confessed to murdering her boss because he had refused to leave his wife for her. He watched Danny exit the viewing room and walk over.

"Nice job man," he said patting his friend's back as they headed towards the precinct.

"Thanks. You headin' home?"

"Nah, I got a ton of paper work. You?"

"I'm think gonna ask catch dinner with Kiara,"

"Wait who?" Danny asked sharply. Don stopped walking, wide-eyed when he realized what he had just said.

"Um I meant-uh-she-um"

"Save it Don. Seriously Kiara's in New York?" Danny asked as they resumed walking.

Don sighed knowing he could hide nothing from his best friend, "Yea, she left Indonesia 'cause of her father,"

"She alright?"

"She wasn't when she got here but I think she's better now,"

"Wait. Is she's staying with you?"

"Yea," Don said smiling

Danny shook his head, "Have fun man," he said heading up-stairs to his waiting paperwork.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don smiled, when he entered his apartment, to be hit with a delicious smell. He headed to his kitchen and watched Kiara for a moment. She looked adorable, barefooted, in shorts and an over sized t-shirt. She was walking around his kitchen completely at ease as she cooked them dinner.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to get dinner but I see you have that covered," he said with a smile, making his presence known.

She smiled back then walked over and hugged him, "Home cooked food is much more nutritious than take-out or restaurant food,"

Her rolled his eyes and then took off his jacket and folded up his sleeves, "How can I help?"

"You can cut those," she said pointing at a few carrots lying next to a cutting board.

"So how was your day?" Kiara asked, stirring the curry she was making.

"It was alright. I'm still amazed by the stupidity out there but I'm glad that another murderer is off our streets," he replied, then shifted uneasily, "Kiara, um, I accidentally told Danny that you're in New York,"

She turned to face him with a smile, "Don't worry. Mac already knows,"

"Really?" he asked handing her the chopped vegetables which she added to the curry. She put a lid on top then walked over and jumped up onto the kitchen island.

"Yea, he was in the ER for a this huge cut and I was the lucky trauma intern on duty,"

"How did he react?" Don asked moving so that he stood in front of her

"Well he freaked out at first, and then he got over it," she said with a laugh. Don chuckled.

"Go get changed, I'll have dinner ready in a few," she instructed reaching over and loosening his tie.

He hesitated before leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss to her cheek. He grinned at the beautiful blush forming on her cheeks, then left the kitchen to go get changed.

When he was gone, Kiara took a huge breath, trying to clear her head from his amazing scent and his close proximity. She turned back to the stove and placed her final touches on dinner.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

"This is brilliant" Don moaned as he took a spoonful of the curry.

"I try," she said shrugging before digging into her own dinner.

Afterwards, they stood in kitchen doing the dishes together.

"So tell me more about New York," she attempted to strike up conversation as she scrubbed the plates before handing them to Don who was wiping them clean.

"What's to tell? It's noisy," he said bitterly. He turned to take another plate from Kiara but was instead hit with a face full of water.

He gasped, as Kiara said, "Oops" with a giggle. He leaned forward, pulling her arms out of the sink and grabbed a grab full of soapy water and hurling it in her direction. She squealed as the water hit her, and moved forward to attack him again but instead slipped on the water covered floor, falling heavily against Don. He tried to steady her but he too slipped and tumbled backwards both laughing hysterically. But when they hit the ground, Kiara realized she was lying on top of Don. Neither moved.

Kiara felt her heart beat increase when Don reached forward and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Without thinking, she leaned forward and before she knew it, his lips found hers. She sighed as his tongue entered her mouth and his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands found the collar of his shirt and pressed herself to him as their tongues battled for dominance.

When they finally pulled away, Don smiled nervously before asking, "Would you, um, like to go on a date sometime with me maybe?"

Kiara found her voice before replying, "I would love to,"

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Danny rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted after working the night shift. Glancing at his clock which read 2:00 am, he gathered his paper work and dumped them into a file. Then grabbing his jacket and cell phone, he locked up his office and headed home.

As he drove home, his thoughts wandered to Lindsay. He reached his apartment and walked quietly to his room. On his bed, sleeping peacefully lay Lindsay. He grinned at her beautiful sleeping form and gently kissed her cheek.

His exhaustion flooded back like a river. He quickly got into bed and smiled as he felt Lindsay's arms tighten around his neck. Burying his head in her curls he drifted off to sleep.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

A/N: Couldn't resist with the little DL thing at the end :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hola amigos!! Sorry for the late update. I hope there are people out there who still want to read this :) I was once again down with writer's block and I kept rewriting their date again and again but I liked this one so here goes nothing:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kiara…whatever….

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_When they finally pulled away, Don smiled nervously before asking, "Would you, um, like to go on a date sometime with me maybe?"_

_Kiara found her voice before replying, "I would love to,"_

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

George Cleeny watched from the hospital car park as the sexy doctor helped the paramedic lower the stretcher from the ambulance and rush into the ER.

"I've got her," he said into the grubby cell-phone in his hand.

"Good. Watch her and do not let her out of your sight," Cleeny still couldn't get the cold, hard voice to escape his nightmares but it was worth it for the amount he was being paid was ridiculous.

"Yes boss," he replied roughly.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Kiara slammed the front door behind her before she took off her coat hurriedly and rushed to her room. She had just gotten off shift and was heading home when Don called. Don had told her that he got off shift in half-hour and that he wanted to take her out for dinner.

Kiara desperately searched through her dresses to find one that she could use. "This is pointless!" she said out loud after trying the 5th dress and discarding it on the floor. She flipped through her closet again until she came across a small black dress. It was strapless, had a sash at the waist and ended at her knees loosely. Quickly putting it on, she added a silver heart necklace and hoops. She pulled her brown waves into a ponytail leaving a few tendrils hanging and applied some slight make-up and perfume. Lastly she put on her black heels.

As she fixed the straps on her shoes, she heard the lock of the front door open.

"Kiara, you home?" she heard Don's voice call.

Leaving her room in its state of havoc, she walked out before replying, "Yup"

She watched Don's eyes travel up her body. "What's the matter detective? Like something you see?" she asked smiling.

He grinned back, "Yes as a matter of fact I do. You look beautiful,"

She blushed and said, "Thank you,"

"I'll go and change. Be back in two," he said and started towards his door.

Kiara quickly checked her appearance in the mirror in the hall then choose out a matching coat from the closet. As she closed the closet door, Don appeared in the hall. She turned around and found herself at a loss of words. He had changed into jeans and a simple pinstriped blue button-up that was rolled up to his elbows and showed off his amazing forearms and biceps. The shirt also clung to his well-defined chest and abs.

Kiara cleared her throat and found her voice, "You clean up pretty good yourself,"

Don grinned and as he leaned past her to reach into the closet for his coat she caught a whiff of his cologne and nearly fainted.

"You ready?"

"Yup. Where are you taking me?" Kiara asked.

"That," he said flashing his dimples, "is for me to know and you to find out,"

"So original Don," Kiara commented as they left the building.

"I try," he smirked earning a giggle from Kiara.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Cleeny growled as he watched Flack open his car door for the beautiful woman. He glanced at his cell-phone waiting for orders from the boss. Just as Flack's car pulled from the parking spot Cleeny's mobile rang. He grinned and pulled his own car from the parking spot and raced after Flack. He picked up his cell with a rough, "What?"

"Tail him and grab her. Make sure she's alive," said the cold hateful voice

Cleeny smirked and replied, "You got it," before shutting the phone and concentrating on the task at hand.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The date went well. He had taken her to a quite romantic Italian restaurant and they had ended up eating and talking for hours.

As they walked back to his car Kiara said, "I'm glad this happened,"

"Yea," he replied smiling, "Me too,"

She blushed as she felt his gaze on her. Suddenly Don stopped walking and grabbed her hand pulling her flush against him. She felt her heart beat increase despite the fact that they had kissed before.

"I, um, wanted to do this since I saw you in that gorgeous black dress," he said grinning before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet and soft kiss that seemed to last eternity.

Kiara did not know what happened next but she felt Don's lips pull away. She also heard him yell something. She heard a loud bang and saw Don crumple to the ground. And lastly she felt a sharp pain at the back of her skull and then everything went black.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

*Grins evilly* Muahahaha :P

REVIEW PEOPLE or else I won't update.

I won't update until the number of reviews gets up to at least 50 or 55

SO REVIEW PEOPLE


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hola amigos!! I know its been forever since I updated and for that I apologize!! Also I'm sorry its so short but the next one will be longer!

Hope that there are still some of you out there who want to know what happened to Kiara!

Disclaimer: I only own Kiara :)

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_Kiara did not know what happened next but she felt Don's lips pull away. She also heard him yell something. She heard a loud bang and saw Don crumple to the ground. And lastly she felt a sharp pain at the back of her skull and then everything went black._

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

When Don's eyes fluttered open, he found himself staring into the concerned eyes of both Danny and Lindsay. He heard Danny exhale in relief.

He then noticed that he was no longer in the street outside the Italian restaurant that he had taken Kiara but instead a hospital emergency room. He sat up bolt right when he realized what had happen and instantly regretted it when he felt pain shoot up his neck to his head.

"Kiara," he rasped not recognizing his own voice over the horror of realizing that he had let the man take her from him. Lindsay handed him a glass of water and helped him lay back down. It was then when he realized that Mac, Stella and Hawkes were also standing in the room. Doctors and nurses ran in, checking up on him. When all the tests had been done, a nurse informed them that she was going to file release papers shortly. Left alone again, Mac turned towards Don.

"Don, we need to know exactly what happened," Mac asked his eyes on fire from the obvious anger towards the man that had taken his friend.

"I-I don't really remember that clearly," Don started and paused for a few moments, "I asked her out for dinner and after the date we were walking back to my car and-" He stopped carefully watching Mac's expression. "We, um, kissed and all of sudden this big guy in a black hoodie grabbed her from the back. Then he threw something at me before I had a chance to react. And then…then….everything went dark," his voice became very quiet.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Mac asked willing himself not to panic.

Don was silent for a few moments. They could tell that he was desperately trying to look through the cloudy memories of last night. "No Mac. I-I'm so sorry," he whispered shaking his head.

Suddenly Don's cell phone rang. Everyone's eyes slid over to the vibrating device on the table beside Flack's bed. Don reached over and snapped the object open and putting it to his ear.

"Flack,"

"Remember me?" The cold hard voice hit him like a metal pole in the gut.

He immediately turned it on to loudspeaker before replying, "How could I not McSleezy,"

"Now now Don, don't use that tone with me. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your little girlfriend now would you?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Don roared, "I swear if you touch one hair on her head I'm gonna rip you up from the inside out,"

"Chill Flack, I'm not going to hurt her, as long as you do exactly as I want,"

"What the fuck do you want?" Don spat.

"Oh you know exactly what I want, in fact if I recall correctly you took it away from me the last time we saw each other," the sinister smile evident in the man's tone.

Don growled at the memory, "Fine I'll get you what you want and you give me back Kiara,"

"Deal Flack,"

Don snorted, "I learnt the hard way, making deals with you is pointless,"

Ignoring the comment the man continued, "Tomorrow, 3 o'clock, the last place we met, and don't bring any of your cop friends here me?"

"Loud and clear," snapped Don before being promptly hung up on.

Don ran a hand over his weary face, the room extremely quiet. With an angry snarl, Don hurtled the phone across the room, watching as it hit the hospital door and fell to the floor.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Ta-Da! I promise that you'll find out what happened to Kiara, who the man is, what he wants, and how he knows Flack in the next chapter :)

Again I'm soooo sorry for the long break. School just hates me :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hola amigos! I know its been a while but I wanted to get some feed back before I published :)

Sorry for the long wait!! So enjoy the newest chapter and REVIEW PEOPLE!!

Special thanks to my editor: That'sSusanToYou, you rock Suzie!!

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI:NY yea yea...

_CSINY____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____I_

_Don ran a hand over his weary face, the room extremely quiet. With an angry snarl, Don hurtled the phone across the room, watching as it hit the hospital door and fell to the floor._

___CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINYCSINYCSI____CSINY_

Don inhaled as he stared towards the warehouse trying to suppress the memories that were flooding back like a river.

_[Flashback]_

"_Officer! How much you got?" yelled Don over the gun shots_

"_50 kg of pure cocaine," the officer yelled back._

"_Get it back to the truck," Don replied eyeing the drugs._

"_FLACK! Watch out!"_

_Don whipped around as the bullet stuck him in the shoulder. His eye glanced up at the gun that had fired it and did a double take when he saw it in the hands of the man he had once admired. Cameron Mendez fell forward as an officer disarmed him and put him in cuffs._

_[End flashback]_

Subconsciously rubbing his shoulder he walked toward the warehouse. Suddenly his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID he answered sharply, "Flack."

"Where are you?" the stone cold voice almost made him shudder.

"Outside," Don growled.

"Well get inside now, or she dies," sneered the voice before the line went dead.

_[Flashback]_

_Don entered the apartment, exhausted from the day's events. He had no idea how he would tell Ava about her dad's arrest. "Babe?" he called out._

_Hearing nothing, he dumped his keys into the bowl as he headed toward the bedroom and froze when he saw a jacket thrown haphazardly outside the door. A jacket he recognized. _

_With a shaky breath, he pushed the door open to find his worst nightmare unfold in front of his eyes. The man he had considered his best friend was lying half naked with his fiancée in their bed. For the first time in months, he felt tears build up in his eyes. _

"_Ava? Mark?" he whispered, his voice cracking._

"_Don buddy, this isn't what is looks like,"_

_But Don didn't hear him. Instead he stumbled backward tripping over his own feet, his heart pounding._

"_Donnie wait!" cried Ava Mendez. But Don was already gone. Talking the stairs two at a time he staggered out of the building onto the street. Rain erupted above him. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and the pain was an unpleasantly familiar feeling._

_[End flashback]_

Don breathed in again trying to mentally prepare himself for the encounter.

"You guys hear me?" Don asked.

"Loud and clear buddy. Go for it," replied Danny through the earpiece which was firmly logged in Don's ear.

Taking one last breath, he moved forward and pushed the warehouse door open. His left hand gripped the gun on his belt, as he looked around the dark warehouse. All senses alert, he called out, "A'ight I'm here Mendez,"

That's when he saw it. The figure was tall and slightly illuminated from the little light pouring in through the only window at the far end of the warehouse. Don's hand tightened on the gun. "I got the cocaine, now I want Kiara,"

"You really think I would give her back to you just like that?"

"We had a deal man!"

"Yea, well you learnt the hard way: never make deals with me," Mendez replied with a sinister laugh as he walked towards Flack. He was exactly as Don remembered. The same long white hair and coal black eyes. The same thin lips giving him the ominous look.

"Don don't do anything rash!" Mac's panicked voice rang in his ear.

"You broke my daughter's heart. Why, in lord's name would I allow you to love someone else?"

"Look, what Ava told you, was a complete lie,"

Ignoring Don's comment Cameron snarled, "You broke my family apart! This cocaine is not going to make up for it!"

"Listen to me! You broke your own family apart. _You_ smuggled this cocaine. _You_ sold it illegally and _you_ got yourself arrested. And on top of that, Ava cheated on _me_! I found her and Mark together in our bed the night of your arrest. She broke my heart!"

For the first time, Cameron looked confused, "She cheated on you?"

He looked truly remorseful for a moment but then his face broke into an evil grin, "Oh well!" Then suddenly there were men dressed in all black surrounding him and before he had a chance to react, the packets of cocaine were gone from his hands and he was on the floor inhaling the musty wood. He heard a beep and a computerized voice saying, 'Self-destruct has been initiated' and then all went dark.

"Goodbye Donald Flack," Mendez smiled slimily before turning on his heel and marching out the warehouse door with his ninjas in tow.

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffie :) Thanks again Suzz!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Dear readers, I'm exceptionally sorry that I haven't been updating and I know I'm a terrible person for leaving cliff hangers and never resolving them :)

Suz, you have been an awesome editor, I love you and thanks for nagging me to write. You're going to hate me for this but…

I've decided to discontinue the story but to make up for that, I'm going to give you a little run down on what was going to happen.

So we left off where Mendez leaves the warehouse that is about to blow up and Don is out cold on the floor, while Kiara is somewhere in the warehouse as a prisoner.

The scene jumps to Danny and Mac staring at ruins of the warehouse. Mac mutters "Thank god you're gone," before driving off with Danny.

The scene jumps again to a hospital where Kiara wakes up with a few broken ribs and a massive headache to find Don fast asleep beside her bed. Don wakes up and they have a sweet moment where he apologizes for ever letting anything happen to her. She cuts his apology short by telling him that it wasn't his fault and that she would never blame him. He leans over and kisses her and asks her out on a second date (without a kidnapper this time). She agrees and they share a smile.

Mac walks in, relieved that they are both okay and not badly injured. Kiara asks what happened and Don is forced to tell her everything:

He used to date Ava Mendez but she cheated on him the night that he had to arrest her dad for stealing and trafficking drugs. Her dad, Cameron, thought that Don was the one who cheated on Ava and wanted revenge for breaking his daughter's heart and for the drug bust that ruined Mendez's life. So he kidnaps Kiara for a ransom from Don. After his and Don's scene, he leaves and disappears.

When Don wakes up, he finds Danny and Mac already in the warehouse frantically searching for Kiara. The three of them hear a noise and head towards it with their guns at the ready. Suddenly they find Kiara at gun point by Ava Mendez, who came to the warehouse because she heard her dad's plan of getting revenge on Don. She reveals that she came because she didn't want anything to happen to Don but she didn't realize that Don was involved with another girl whom her father used as a way of revenge. Ava is furious that Don has found someone else and threatens to kill Kiara. Suddenly Kiara lashes out with her foot, tripping Ava but Ava recovers and lunges towards Kiara hitting her on the head with the butt of her gun. Kiara falls unconscious to the floor and Ava is distracted long enough for Danny to take a shot, killing Ava. Don and Kiara are taken by an ambulance to the emergency room while Mac and Danny stay at the scene.

Don apologizes again and vows that he won't let anything happen to Kiara ever again. She smiles and leans over to kiss him. Mac walks out of the room with a smile and takes Stella's hand who is waiting outside and says, "They're going to be fine," She smiles back at him and the two leave the hospital together.

The next day, Kiara is released from the hospital and Don takes her out again. They have a great evening and spend the night together.

The story ends with Kiara waking up in Don's arms and he leans down and captures her lips before whispering, "Morning," She smiles and says, "Good morning," back. She closes her eyes and realizes how happy she is and her hand automatically moves to touch her necklace that once belonged to her mother. She thinks of how happy her mother would be for her and nestles back into Don's arms before drifting off to sleep again.

A/N: So there you go…that's what I was planning. Readers, Suz, I'm sorry and hopefully I'll write something else, some other time but for now: Adios! (Not you Suz, I'll see you at school on Tuesday :D)


End file.
